Can this demon trust?
by Singa-ham
Summary: Her heart, life and trust has been shattered by humans. But will an old friend and her sister help regain her trust, and stop her plans of revenge?


**Welcome to my first story on fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this story and remember to review! Here is my disclaimer, I do not own Naruto but I do own Seirra and Neko-san. I would like to thanks Ringa-ham for her characters, Ice (cat) and Ringa (human) and help, also I would like to thank my friend Erika for letting me use her characters Shika and Karara. Thanks and enjoy! **

A cold breeze shot through a young girl's hair, as she stood staring down. The wind caused her black hair with blue streaks, to flow behind her as she stood on the top of the hill, gazing at the town below her. The town below her was busting with life and activity; all of them with their own lives and dreams to fulfil. The girl longed to go down there and train at the ninja academy. She had been travelling for miles, just to get in to fulfil her own dream, to become a ninja. The girl was called Seirra Mayliin, but she was special in a unique sort of way. Don't get me wrong, but she may looked like an ordinary girl, most of the time, but the other times she wasn't, for she was part cat and wolf demon! But when she came enraged or upset, she took on a different form, she grew two little silky black cat ears on top of her head, and a long glossy black cat tail, with a red ribbon attached to it, and her eyes became red wolf eyes. Though she was more cat demon than wolf. Some people thought of demons as evil, a nuisance and bad luck. And this was a reason why she was standing alone, unless you count her only friend, Neko-san her cat. Neko-san was small, and completely white, a blue ribbon fixed to her tail sitting loyally on her shoulder. The reason to why she was alone was because of the curse of being a demon, and because people where afraid of bad luck, the people of the town she was looking at right now, had killed her parents. And because of this, she wanted, revenge. She wanted to make the people who killed her parents suffer, to make their loved ones feel exactly how she felt all those years ago. But the only problem was that the ninja academy was in the exact town!

Seirra continued staring, she could just run back to her hometown. But she knew this wasn't an option. Her hometown was filled to the brim, with humans, and the more she had hung around them, the more she had grown to despise them all. Her heart was tugging her towards this town, even though she hated the humans in it, her mind was set on her goal of revenge. There was two advantages to living in this, hell hole as she called it, one was that she got to go to the ninja academy and the second, was that she got to see her sister. Seirra's sister, Ringa, had been living in the town even after the horrific incident of their parent's murder. But Seirra had ran away straight after, Ringa had stayed, she had been very careful about her emotions, making sure to stay hidden when ever she did turn into a wolf. Yes Ringa was a full wolf demon, and was Seirra's only living relative alive, but sometimes Seirra got mad about thinking about her. Unlike her Ringa had been accepted into the humans town, she had grew up with them, she trusted them and she was in the ninja academy, all because she had leant to control her emotions. Seirra knew she could never trust a human, and she knew she didn't want to, but she badly wanted to become a ninja, so she must live with humans, but it didn't mean in her books, she had to trust them.

Seirra looked at Neko-san, purring on her shoulder. She smoothed her pure white fur and Neko-san purred louder. " Neko-san, shall we go? Go down and live with those… Humans," said Seirra, saying the last word in disgust, as if humans where the vermin of the planet.

"Mew meow," cried Neko-san, rubbing her head against Seirra's cheek.

There was also another thing that cat demon's could do, they could understand cats! Seirra's smirked at Neko-san's words and nodded. " Yea I suppose your right, if I don't do this I cant get my revenge," said Seirra, a smile plastered to her face.

Seirra looked up to the skies but fear shot through her. " But what if they try to…kill me?" whispered Seirra, starting to walk down towards the town.

" Mew meow mew mew," mewed Neko-san, touching Seirra's cheek with her damp nose.

" Yea thanks Neko-san, I could kick their butts any day of the week," cried Seirra, punching the air, causing Neko-san to grip a little harder.

The two friends talked as they made their way to the town, which would change both their lives, forever.

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review! **


End file.
